The Next Time
by ZacEfronIsHot
Summary: Oneshot songfic! Based on The Next Time by Cliff Richard. Troy is being told to move on from Gabriella, but he refuses to give up hope. Why did Gabriella leave? Will Troy fall in love with someone new, the next time? TROYELLA! Please R&R Love Stacey xxxx


**Hey guys! So, i had a thought for this one-shot song fic, when i was watching Summer Holiday with Cliff Richard in. This song is called: The Next Time, sung by...duh! Cliff Richard. I think it's one of the most beautiful songs ever, so listen to it!!!! Download it, whatever!! **

**I'm sorry i haven't updated Take a Chance for quite a few days, but i've been a little busy. My sister nearly went into premature labour and my neice is in the hospital, with a serious condition. Hopefully, i'll be able to update Take A Chance late tonight! Anyway, now i've told you my life story, please enjoy this story!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or this song.**

**They say I'll love again some day,  
A truer love will come my way,  
The next time. **

Troy Bolton, was not a cynic. He was not one to judge, but his friends were. After his first true love, Gabriella Montez had moved away, Troy believed that she would come back for him, that she loved him enough to do that, but his friends didn't. They believed Gabriella to be selfish and shallow, and that she didn't care for him. Troy believed that he knew different. For, she had told him so herself:

_FLASHBACK:_

_Gabriella Montez was uneasy. She had to tell her boyfriend of a year something extremely difficult and had no idea how to begin._

_"Troy, i need to tell you something," Gabriella said after a long silence._

_"What is it?" He asked her, panicking._

_"This isn't easy, Troy. My Mom's company has transferred her again, we're moving," Gabriella told him as tears spilled down her face._

_"What?" Troy choked out. He looked at Gabriella with shock, hurt and fear in his eyes._

_"I'm really sorry, Troy. I have to leave, but you have to know how much i love you," Gabriella was now pleading with Troy, who could no longer look her in the face._

_"I love you too," He replied quietly._

_"Once i've graduated, Troy, i'll find you, i swear. And we can go to college together, just like we planned," She hugged him tightly, "I'll never forget you Troy," She added before standing up._

_"Where are you going?" He asked her, tears were noticeable in his eyes._

_"Home, Troy. We have to leave tonight," Gabiella told the heartbroken boy stood before her._

_"No, i mean, where are you moving?" He attempted to ask her again._

_"I can't tell you that, Troy. You'll only try to follow me. But just know this, i love you more than anything in this world," Gabriella kissed him sweetly._

_"I love you, Gabriella. I'll be waiting for you," Troy told her sincerely. She noticed how heartbroken he was, and fled from the Bolton household without looking back. Troy hadn't seen her since._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

**But after you there'll never be,  
A next time, for me. **

**They say that I'll find happiness,  
In someone else's warm caress,  
The next time. **

That had been six months ago, and Troy still believed that she would return. He had had many more offers, but none of them were good enough to replace Gabriella. Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Kelsi and Jason, all had tried to convince him to get out there and find someone new, but how could he? Gabriella was the one for him, no-one else.

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Troy, it's been three months, you have to move on," Taylor McKessie told him sternly, as Troy moped in his bedroom on a saturday afternoon._

_"Troy, she's right. Just get out of bed, dude," Chad agreed._

_"I don't want to get out of bed, and i don't want to move on," Troy snapped at them._

_"Why not? Wake-up Troy! Gabriella's not coming back! You have plenty of reasonable girls, throwing themselves at you, why can't you just get out of bed and try out one of them. You never know, they could be better than Gabriella," Taylor tried to reason with him. She was unsuccesful._

_"She is coming back, Taylor! She promised me! And i don't care about any of the other girls! You think i'll find happiness with some random twirp, when i can have Gabriella?" Troy snapped._

_"Troy! For God's sakes, Gabriella isn't coming back!" Chad yelled at him._

_"Yes she is! She promised me," Troy said sternly._

_"Look, the next time, you'll find someone who will-" Taylor got cut off by Troy._

_"There will never be a next time for me! Gabriella is my one and only," Troy shouted at them. They recognised a lost cause and left, but didn't give up._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

**I'll soon forget your kiss.  
And heartaches such as this,  
Will just be ancient history.**

Troy Bolton never realised that not having someone you loved with you all the time, would be so difficult. He didn't realise how heartbroken he would be. Troy, trembled when he touched his lips, where Gabriella and only Gabriella's lips had ever caressed. He knew right there and then, that he would never forget the way her lips felt on his. Or, the way their bodies seemed to fit so perfectly together. Or simply, how perfect they were together, and how perfect she is. No matter how much they told him, that he would forget her, and that his heartaches would soon be over, he didn't believe them. He told them straight, that he would never forget Gabriella:

_FLASHBACK: _

_"Troy, are you okay?" Sharpay asked her friend, who was daydreaming in the cafeteria, with his fingers pressed against his lips._

_"I'm fine," Troy replied dreamily._

_"What are you thinking about?" She wondered._

_"Heaven," He told her simply._

_"What about it?" Sharpay asked him confused._

_"I'm just imagining what it will feel like when she comes back, how her lips will feel on mine. Heaven," Troy replied simply._

_"Troy, honey. She isn't coming back," Sharpay attempted to tell him._

_"She is," Troy argued simply before turning away from her. _

_Sharpay turned to her brother, Ryan, "Poor thing, he's so heartbroken," _

_"He'll get over it. This heartbreak that he's feeling, it'll be ancient history, before long," Ryan nodded confidently at his sister who also nodded her head, but softly. Troy however, scoffed at their idiocy and walked away._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

**They say that I'm a fool to weep.  
That I won't go on losing sleep,  
The next time. **

**That someone else will mend the heart,  
You've broken in two. **

**But how can I fall in love,  
The next time?**

**When I'm still so very much, In love with you. **

Troy knew that he wasn't himself, that he was miserable, but he knew that it would change once Gabriella came back to him. He knew that she would, and that gave him hope. He wasn't afraid to cry, for what he had lost was worth it. But he knew, he hadn't lost it forever. He knew this, but his friends wouldn't give up on trying to get him out of his ''funk'', as Chad described it.

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Troy, are you getting enough sleep?" Taylor wondered when she saw him in school, a month after Gabriella had left._

_"No," He replied shortly._

_"It won't be this way forever, Troy," She tried to cheer him up._

_"I know, when Gabi, comes back, i'll be fine," Troy replied defiantely._

_"No, Troy. I mean, when you finally get over her, you'll be fine," Taylor corrected him._

_"Why are you all so dead set against the idea of Gabriella coming back?" Troy snapped at all of his friends._

_"Because she's moved on, and so should you. Stop crying over her, she's probably not even thinking about you," Chad told him sternly._

_"She is. She told me that she loves me and will come back. I believe her, why can't you?"_

_"Because we know Gabriella, she won't do it!" Taylor yelled at him._

_"You're supposed to be her best friend, Taylor! Have some faith!" Troy cried at her._

_"I never thought that she would allow her Mother to let her leave us, but she did. And now, you need to believe that maybe, what Gabriella says, isn't always the truth," Taylor argued._

_"Or maybe you are all just wrong," Troy told them bitterly._

_"Or maybe, Troy, you are being too dense," Chad snapped._

_"I'm being dense? What about you guys? You are all supposed to be her friends and you keep trying to make me fall in love with other people! How could you do that?" Troy asked them, with tears falling down his face._

_"Look, Troy. We will get you out of this, funk, or whatever it is that you are going through. But you need to realise that your whole world doesn't revolve around Gabriella Montez," Chad angrily spat at him._

_"And you need to realise that i am never going to love anyone, because i'm still so very much in love with Gabriella!" Troy yelled at them before walking away from his friends, or supposed friends._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

**They say that I'm a fool to weep.  
That I won't go on losing sleep,  
The next time. **

**That someone else will mend the heart,  
You've broken in two. **

**But how can I fall in love,  
The next time?**

**When I'm still so very much, In love with you. **

**When I'm still so very much, In love with you. **

Troy sat on his bed, staring blankly at a picture of himself and Gabriella. He had just graduated and was beginning to give up hope on how much Gabriella realled loved him. She would have been back by now, he was sure of it. He wiped his final tears away and began packing all memories of Gabriella away. He sadly put pictures, video tapes, gifts and letters in a box marked 'the past' and prepared himself, for the next time.

After finishing that emotionally draining task, Troy Bolton admitted defeat and collapsed on his bed, mostly out of tiredness, but also out of defeat. Troy just layed there, daydreaming about what his life would be like, now that he had moved on. He was, however, brought out of his daydream by a gentle knock at the door and a voice he had been dreaming about for over six months, "I told you i'd come back for you," Gabriella Montez had returned.

Troy shook his head. He thought he was imagining the voice, but as he turned his head to the side, he knew he wasn't, "Gabi?" He asked her uncertaintly.

"Yeah," She nodded at him. He could see the tears in her eyes, as she could see the tears in his, "I missed you, Troy,"

"I missed you too," He replied sadly before rising to his feet and walking over to her. He stood still for a moment before pulling her to him tightly, and hugging her, "I nearly gave up hope, Gabs," Troy told her honestly.

"I nearly didn't come back. It was too hard, but i'm glad i did," Gabriella replied, with equal honesty.

"I'm glad you did, too," Troy laughed nervously.

"Troy, there's something i need to tell you," She told him sadly.

"No, not again, please don't tell me you're leaving again," Troy pleaded, as fresh tears fell down his face.

"No, i'm not leaving you ever again, Troy. Never. But there is something that you need to know," Gabriella replied with a small smile, before pulling him over to his bed and making him sit next to her.

"What is it?" He asked uncertaintly.

"I need to tell you the real reason why my Mom and I moved away," Gabriella paused. Troy nodded to tell her that he understood, "A little over six months ago, i found something out, and my Mom made the decision that we should move away, to deal with it on our own. I should have refused, i know that now, but i was scared. You have to believe me, Troy," She pleaded.

"What did you find out?" Troy quietly asked.

"I found out that i was three months pregnant," Gabriella replied, before turning away in shame.

"You were pr-r-regnant?" Troy stuttered.

"Yes," She answered simply.

"And it's my-?" He stopped dead, unable to finish the sentence.

"Yes, Troy. It's your baby," Gabriella replied solemnly.

"I suppose you've already had the baby, then," Troy said, distantly before allowing his eyes to rest on her stomach, which was flat.

"Yes," She replied simply.

"What did you have?" He asked her, not really sure, if he wanted to know the answer.

"A little boy," Gabriella told him, with pride clear on her face.

"What's his name?" Troy asked blankly.

"Henry Troy Bolton," Gabriella blushed when she told him.

"Yo-o-u named him after me?" Troy asked shocked.

"Of course. He's your son," Gabriella attempted at a smile, but was unaware of what was going through Troy's head, as his face was emotionless.

"Can i see him?" Troy wanted to know.

"Sure, hang on," Gabriella got up, walked out of the room and walked back in pushing a pram in front of her. She re-applied the brakes and unstrapped her sleeping son from the pram. She picked him up gently and swaddled him in his blanket before walking back over to the bed where Troy stood motionless, "Troy, meet your son, Henry," Gabriella watched as Troy's face looked at their son. She smiled as Troy's facial expressions softened.

"He's perfect," Troy smiled.

"Yeah he is. Listen, Troy. I know i should have told you, but as you can tell, i was scared. But, the fact of the matter is, we have a son together, and i want to be with you. The only question is, do you want to be with us?" Gabriella was blunt, but straight to the point.

Troy pondered this for a moment. He gestured for Gabriella to hand Henry to her, and she did. As Troy held him, he thought about what Gabriella had said. He had waited six months for Gabriella to come back, and true to her word, she did. With this little surprise. Troy couldn't pretend that he wasn't shocked, because he was, but was he upset? No, he was happy beyond all belief. He had a perfect son, with a perfect lady, and he was determined not to let them go again, "I want to be with both of you, Gabs," Troy said, completely sure of himself.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella wanted to know as she looked him dead in the eye.

"I'm sure. I only have to look at him, to know that i want to be his Daddy. And i only have to look in your eyes, to know how much i love you. The guys, they all tried to get me to move on, but i wouldn't. I refused them, even when they said, i'll fall in love with someone else, the next time. But how could i fall in love, the next time, when i'm still, so very much in love with you?" Troy kissed Gabriella sweetly on the lips.

"Because you are too perfect, Troy Bolton," Gabriella answered him.

"No, Gabriella Montez, you are perfect. You've given me a son, and i love you so much for that, so will you marry me?" Troy asked seriously.

"Of course i will, Troy," Gabriella beamed at him and kissed him lightly on the lips before gazing down at their son.

"Did you hear that, little boy? Mommy and Daddy are going to get married," Troy said in a baby voice. Henry opened his eyes and he made a small gurgle, " I think he agrees, Mommy," Troy laughed as he looked down at his sons eyes. They were identical to Troy's eyes.

"He's going to be the best little boy ever, just like his Daddy," Gabriella smiled.

"And he's going to be handsome too," Troy said, cockily, "And smart like his Mommy, and his Daddy loves him for being here," Troy laughed slightly at Gabriella, who rolled her eyes.

"Mommy loves Daddy for being here," Gabriella grinned.

"Daddy wouldn't want to be anywhere else," Troy agreed, "The next time, is now," Troy smiled before kissing Gabriella sweetly on the lips and hugged his son to him.

**Okay, did you like it? Please let me know, and review!!! **

**This was dedicated to Adnama! (Amanda- zanessatroyella4ever620) as she has been really helpful and supportive whilst i've been losing my mind over everything that's going on with my family at the moment! Luv ya Adnama!!! xxxxx**


End file.
